Separated
by Triteia624
Summary: Neptune has locked Triton away, but he has another problem- what will Avery, Triton's little brother, say?
1. Chapter 1: Broken

_The deed was done_, I thought to myself. I was all alone at home while Amphitrite was picking up Avery from school. _You won't regret this_, I thought angrily, trying to accept it. "Triton will be alright," I said, doubting it.

I've just made the hardest decision of my life- locking my son, Triton, in a cage in the Island in the Sky and leaving him there until he becomes a proper god. Triton's harsh words, "**I hate you!" **suddenly hit me like a brick in the face, breaking my already-damaged heart.

What hurts is that Triton will be alone, scared, cold, and, worse, hurt. Just thinking about it is already causing my heart to make a huge crack in it that grew as I left my son there. But one thing that hurts more than that is floating around in my head like Avery's dead goldfish; what should I tell Avery?

Avery is my second son, a young boy with a pure heart and a high spirit; he reminds me of Apollo when he sees the day. His black hair poured around his small, round face, his innocent blue eyes and sweet smile showing. I never saw a day without him smiling, but it won't last once I tell him.

You see, Avery and Triton are the kind of siblings that comes around once in a lifetime. They were close to each other and never leave each other alone in their time of need. I always saw them together playing, swimming, looking at the stars, sitting around a warm bonfire, telling stories, and almost anything else you can think of. The only thing they never do is fight, which surprises me. My brothers and I always fight, but they never do, not even a small argument.

A flashback suddenly came to my head:

_I peeked from behind a column as Triton and Avery were alone looking at the stars around a bonfire near the palace. The sweet smell of grass met their noses. Avery was shivering as the cold licked his skin, making him compress to his older brother for warmth. Triton brushed it off by placing a warm, deep violet blanket around him and Avery. "I'm afraid there's only one blanket," Triton said, covering Avery so he wouldn't shiver. Avery hugged him and said, "As long as you're here, we're both warm." Triton smiled and said, "I love you, little bro." Avery hugged him and said, "I love you, too." They looked up at the sky together…_

The flashback ended as suddenly as it came. I clamped a hand to my head, brushing it under my crown. I thought- I knew- Avery is going to be scared out of his mind when he hears what happened to who he called his brother, his idol, and, most importantly, his only friend.


	2. Chapter 2: What Have I Done?

I just heard Avery's voice echo across the hall. It was happy and full of joy… at least for now.

The young child cried out to his brother, "Triton, I'm home! You'll never guess what happened today!" After hearing Avery call out to Triton with no response, I sighed and realized there's no turning back (thanks to Avery's very nosy nature and his memorization of the entire palace).

I exit my study, taking a deep breath, and found Avery in Triton's bedroom, staring at what's left of Triton's cure for mortal diseases, which I destroyed earlier today before what I did to Triton. The broken glass and liquids showed reflections of Avery's face. Avery turned to me with a confused face. "Dad," he asked in a small voice. "What happened? Where's Triton?" I had to tell Avery the truth. I sighed as I looked at his innocent face. "Avery," I started. "There's something I have to tell you…"

About an hour later, Avery was sitting on his bed crying. I have told him the truth. Avery yelled at me with a mixture of anger and sadness, tears streaming down his face, "But it's not fair! How could you do this to him? He's your son! My brother!" His teeth gritted constantly. "Avery, I told you. I did it because…" I didn't finish my sentence as Avery shouted at the top of his lungs, "No! You ruined his life! You ruined_ my_ life!" I felt anger bubbling inside as I tried to calm him down. "Avery, listen to me! He needs to learn to be a proper god." But Avery was too stubborn. "You're just selfish! You never let him be who he is! What if I acted like him? Would you lock me away?" I was getting too angry; I felt like I was about to explode. I yelled back, "You're only a child! A stubborn little boy who acts like his brother! Why won't you listen to me?" Avery let out the words in the angriest voice I ever heard from him in my life, "Because you are not my father! I hate you!" I stopped suddenly as those words rattled my eardrums. Those three words. Those three, harsh words. The same words that Triton yelled as I left.

In a fit of anger, I snagged his blue crystal- the one Triton gave to him on his birthday that looks the same as his- hearing the string snap. Avery looked at me in great horror as I said in a cold voice through clenched teeth, "You don't deserve to be his brother," and threw his crystal with great force unto the ground, causing it to break in half. Avery's eyes filled with tears, and he darted out of the room. I called out to him angrily, "Avery!" I breathed heavily with anger, and then I saw what I've done to his crystal. I realized I've gone too far and rested my tail on the cold ground. I picked up the two pieces like they were delicate. I looked at them, realizing the crystal was like Avery and Triton's brotherhood; they stayed together until I separated them from each other. I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall on them.

What have I done to my own two sons?


End file.
